


Bump

by hitokiri



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt Christian, M/M, Protective Edge, Worried Edge, worried kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Christian takes more than just a bump during his and Edge's ladder match for the Intercontinental Title.





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Christian actually went to the hospital, or if he really had a concussion (most likely). I just know that when Edge hit him with the con-chair-to on the ladder, Christian really did lose consciousness. His body rolled from the ladder and he hit the mat. Edge did not realize until after he viewed the replay that Christian was actually knocked out.
> 
> I really do have a thing for hurt!Christian. So I had to write this. I added Kane/Glenn because he's checked on Christian off-camera after a different ladder match where Christian took a particularly bad bump, so I thought this would be a good one to add him into.
> 
> The names that Edge calls Christian in this are names that Adam actually calls Jay in real life, which is disturbingly adorable.
> 
> I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.

It's been almost half an hour since his Intercontinental Championship ladder match with Christian ended. He's been sitting on the bench in the locker room since he walked back, championship belt on his lap while he lets his body rest before he finds the energy to shower. Truth be told, he's been waiting for Christian to come back here so he can tell him how proud he was of him during their match.

But Christian doesn't come and it leaves Edge's body cold. He knows that Christian was upset that it was decided the match would be Edge's, but he didn't think Christian would be this upset about it.

He gets up to go and find him, just to check on him he tells himself.

In the hallway, he bumps into Kane.

"Hey, Glenn, how's it goin'?" he asks, patting his friend on the arm. There are no cameras around, nothing around to film him breaking character. "Have you seen Jay? I thought he'd be back here by now. I wanted to tell him how proud I was of the way he took that bump. He did so great out there."

Kane's large hand lands on Edge's shoulder, a solid weight that's never felt so comforting before. "That wasn't an intentional bump, Adam."

"What?"

There's a sinking feeling in his gut, more prominent than the pain his body was put through in the match against his best friend. He's just hoping to god the feeling isn't for what he thinks Kane is about to say.

"He's on his way to the hospital. When you hit him with the chair, you knocked him out; his body unconsciously rolled and fell off the ladder. He wasn't conscious enough to break his fall with his hands and protect himself. They won't know the extent of the damage until he gets a CT scan and x-ray."

It feels like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down Edge's entire body. He's cold all over and would have lost his balance and fallen had Kane's hand not still been on his shoulder. "Is he--" he pauses, takes a breath. "Is he going to be okay? Oh god. _Jay_. I've gotta get to the hospital."

"Hold on," Kane says, finally letting go of Edge's shoulder. "No one will be able to see him until after he's checked out, so you need to calm down." He leads Edge to a chair in the hallway to sit down on. "I want to take you to the camera room so you can see what actually happened. Do you think you could watch it?"

He nods and Kane helps him up again, walking him to the room with all the video set up.

"Can you play back the last two minutes of the ladder match?" Kane asks after getting Edge to sit down. The editor confirms, and sets it up on one of the TVs.

Edge feels all the color drain from his face as he watches himself perform the one man con-chair-to on Christian, sees the way Christian's arm locks up as he loses consciousness, and then rolls off the ladder in a heap. Edge was too busy pulling down the title to pay attention to Christian's landing, or to even check on him after he climbed down. He remembers walking past the refs checking on him, but not stopping to make sure he was okay.

He feels selfish and so mad at himself now.

Kane's hand on his shoulder again startles him. "He'll be okay. We can go sit at the hospital and wait for them to allow him visitors."

* * *

It's several hours later, but Christian is allowed visitors finally. Edge goes in first, wary and worried, but he refuses to not see his friend.

"It's about time you came to see me, you dick."

Edge can't help it, he laughs and shuts the door, walking over to Christian's bedside. There's a bandage wrapped around his head, messing up his already messy hair from the match. He can see blood matted into the wavy blond hair from when they were particularly rough with each other, and Edge wants to touch him more than anything. He settles for putting a clammy palm on Christian's forearm.

"Man, you scared the hell out of me," he starts, but the unimpressed look on Christian's face shuts him up.

"Dude, you didn't even notice. When I came to for a brief moment, all groggy and out of it in the ring, there were only refs around me, shining lights in my eyes and calling for help. You were long gone." It sounds like a joke when he says it, like he finds it funny. "Who told you anyway?"

"Glenn."

Christian laughs. "For a big fella like Glenn, he sure worries about me an awful lot."

"I am sorry, Jaybird," Edge says, voice solemn. "I didn't mean to knock you out and give you a concussion from hell."

"Really? Jaybird? I'm in the hospital and you decide to call me by the nickname I hate the most? Give a guy a break, man, come on." He's laughing, but the look on Edge's face gets him to stop. "Hey. Adam. It's okay. _I'm_ okay, man. Stop beating yourself up. It was a great match, okay? I couldn't have lost the Intercontinental Title to a more worthy opponent."

Edge smiles, says, "You're damn right you couldn't."

"You know what this proves though?" Christian muses, a sly smile on his face. "That I'm a damn good opponent too, because you had to knock me unconscious to beat me."

They both laugh and it feels normal again, apart from the fact that Christian is laying in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, with a bandage around his head. Edge can't help but lean in and give his best friend a hug. "I am glad you're okay, Bird. When Glenn came and told me, and then made me watch the replay... god, I was so scared. Your arm was stiff, man, right when I hit you, and then you fell and... shit. We're supposed to protect each other in the ring and I let you down."

Christian cuffs him upside the head. "Dude, if you let me down, I wouldn't be sitting here telling you it's alright, would I, you big idiot? I'm fine, I should be able to go back in a week or two and resume any in-ring shenanigans I'll be having, and we'll pretend I didn't take a nap on the job, alright?"

He doesn't think about it. One moment he's staring at Christian's face, listening to the man with the concussion tell the man that gave him the concussion that it's fine, and then the next he's leaning in and pressing their lips together. It's something he's thought about millions of times when they were growing up, and another million times since they joined WWF. It was frowned upon then, and he's pretty sure it's not much better now, but he's celebrating the fact that his best friend is awake and alive, and not pushing him away for kissing him.

When he finally pulls away, it's Christian that says, "I've been waiting years for you to do that. I can't believe it took knocking me unconscious with a steel chair to get you to actually do it. Idiot."

Christian kisses him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review~


End file.
